When i was your man
by LynaTheVampirePony
Summary: Al fin es el dia, todo esta bien preparado, la bellisima Celestia esta a punto de contraer nupcias, Discord debe estar ahi en ese momento tan hermoso, lastima que...el no reinara a su lado. Fanfic CelestiaCord


**When i was your man**

Hola fandom de MLP!, bueno hoy ando muy romántica y con el kokoro destrozado u.u, así que quisiera compartirles un fanfic, que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "When i was your man" de Bruno Mars (uno de los mejores cantantes de esa época a mi parecer), si el fanfic es un CelestiaCord, es algo deprimente, asi que los que tengan el corazón partido a la mitad o en cachitos, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo…sin más que decir disfrútenlo amantes del dolor :D.

 **Ella, ella estaba ahí, preparándose para un día tan especial, un día lleno de emociones y de felicidad, todos en la ciudad de Canterlot y más allá de ella estaban preparándose para la gran fiesta, al fin la princesa Celestia tomaría su título de reina, estaba a punto de contraer nupcias, todos estaban apurados específicamente en el palacio…**

-Si, este será un día perfecto- Dijo un solitario draconeqqus sentado en una de las nubes de algodón de azúcar que el mismo había creado, no podía dejar de mirar hacia el castillo, tanta alegría, tanto entusiasmo…- Sera tu dia especial Celestia…- Discord dio un pequeño chasquido e inmediatamente apareció en su casa, ese caótico lugar donde él vivía solo, subió a su habitación y se dispuso a arreglarse, ese dia era de fiesta y su presencia era bastante importante en la ceremonia, rápidamente se dio un baño, se colocó un traje negro y con una flor en uno de los bolsillos del saco que tenía este, él debía estar a tiempo para el inicio de la ceremonia- Bueno, creo que eso es todo, jeje, ya quiero ver su enorme sonrisa para cuando llegue al palacio-

 **Inmediatamente apareció en las puertas del palacio y entro al enorme recinto, todo estaba lleno de flores y los típicos arreglos de una boda, el ya sabía dónde encontrar a la princesa, asi que rápidamente se transportó al cuarto donde ella estaría, entro y la vio ahí, junto con sus ayudantes y Rarity ayudándole a ponerse hermosa**

-Buenos días Discord…- Saludo la princesa Celestia, lucia radiante ese dia con su vestido blanco lleno de encajes y detalles en dorado, su melena estaba cubierta de perlas y arreglada en un elaborado peinado, además de lucir un tocado perfecto con su nueva corona de reina, el maquillaje hacia resaltar aún más su belleza y que decir de los arreglos que traía en los cascos, era quizás el día en el que lucía mucho más bella de lo que era- Discord…¿estás bien?-

-Ah, sí sí, estoy bien Celestia, estoy más que perfecto, digo, solo por hoy me veras así de guapo, más de lo que ya lo soy claro esta jeje- Dijo Discord un poco ruborizado, su corazón había palpitado tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del cuerpo, es que ella se veía bellísima, a pesar de su edad seguía siendo la pony mas preciosa para el de toda Equestria- Bueno emmm…creo que tengo que verificar que todo este perfecto, asi que…-

-Espera querido, necesito que busques a Twilight y le digas que la Princesa esta lista- Pidió Rarity dándole un retoque a Celestia en sus largas pestañas

-Oh con gusto Rarity, enseguida voy a buscarla…-

-Y una cosita más, necesito que busques al novio, no sé si ya esté listo- Dijo Rarity despreocupada

-Ah, claro, ire mas rápido que una bala a buscarlo- Discord salio de la habitación lentamente

 **Desafortunadamente, ese dia ella no contraería matrimonio con el, nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, ella contraería nupcias con un príncipe de otra parte de Equestria, se habían conocido hace poco tiempo, justo cuando el había sido reformado, y ahora, ahora ellos estaban a punto de unir sus vidas, el no podía dejar de pensar que, antes de ese príncipe unicornio, él y ella habían tenido una historia juntos…**

-Si, hoy será tu día Celestia, solo tuyo…-

°°°°FlashBack°°°°

 **Era un dia bastante soleado a las afueras del palacio, y el como siempre, estaba esperando por ella, al fin Discord y Celestia se habían vuelto novios como él había querido, era el dia de su primera cita y el, pues no sabia que hacer, no era nada experto en eso del amor, con trabajos y los reyes habían aceptado esa relación, asi que eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso…**

-Hola corazon- Celestia llego volando hacia el y le dio un enorme beso en los labios al nervioso draconeqqus

-Emmm…este, hola, Celestia- El la aparto un poco de el

-Oh, perdona, creo que fui muy rápido- Celestia se separo un poco de su novio

-No, no te preocupes, y bueno ¿tienes algo planeado?-

-Pues me gustaría salir un rato a pasear- Celestia partió el vuelo con tal de que Discord la siguiera

 **Pasaron los días en su noviazgo, pasaron las semanas, meses…Celestia notaba que Discord estaba actuando muy raro, veía a todas las parejas de enamorados y, sentía mucha envidia, ella los veía tan felices, tan cariñosos, y ella, ella sentía que algo faltaba…asi llegaron a cumplir un año de novios, y todo se quebró en el aniversario**

-Discooooord- Grito Celestia esperándolo a el, con un regalo por esa maravillosa fecha

-Eh…aquí estoy Tia- Discord apareció detrás de ella e hizo que una lluvia de chocolate cubriera su cabellera- JAJAJAJA, Ay nunca me canso de hacer eso

-Si…nunca, en fin, feliz aniversario mi amor- Ella le dio un obsequio envuelto en un brillante papel con un moño rojo

-Eh…¿teníamos que traer regalo?- Pregunto Discord confundido

-Pues…se suponía- Celestia comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no podía creer que el lo olvidara

-Tia, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que…estoy harta, todo el tiempo solo te la pasas haciéndome bromas, riéndote de mi, nunca me abrazas, ni me besas, nunca me dices nada, y…y yo prometí darte mi corazón para toda la vida- Celestia se tiro al piso a llorar

-Es que…uh, tu sabes que yo no sé nada de eso del amor…-

-DEJA DE ESCUDARTE EN ESO…yo el primer día te dije "te amo", me la he pasado dándote detalles, abrazos, besos, te he dado todo y…y así me pagas, olvidando esta fecha- Celestia le dio la espalda empapada en llanto

-Tia, creo, que tú y yo éramos mejores amigos, y debimos habernos quedado así…-

-Pero, tu dijiste que, anhelabas una relación-

-Si si, pero nunca me creas, ¿Por qué crees que nunca te di flores, ni te saque a bailar, tengo algo mejor que hacer con mi tiempo, no estar soportando a una princesa que quiere todo…ahora si me disculpas, mejor me ire de aquí, esto es un adiós princesa, no me busques, y llévate tu regalo, tu misma dijiste "te amare como seas" bueno soy alguien sin emociones amorosas, vive con eso…-Discord partió irritado de ahí, no le gustaba nada verla llorar, no quería oir sus errores, él había tratado de hacerla reír y con eso le pagaba, vaya princesita pensaba el mientras se alejaba…

-Discord…te, te odio- Celestia volvió al palacio y llegando, conto a sus padres lo que había ocurrido, ellos al ver el dolor en su princesita comenzaron a buscarlo y vengarse de él, al final no hubo rastro de él, pero estaba prácticamente desterrado del reino, y no se supo de el ya…

°°°°Fin del flashback°°°°

 **Pasaron los años, con ellos Celestia creció, olvido a Discord y su fallido romance, pero el volvió lleno de odio, venganza y ganas de quitarle su trono, y bueno, sucedió que él fue convertido en piedra, y de ahí todo lo que aconteció de acuerdo a la cronología de la vida de ambos…al final cuando fue reformado, pues…**

-Tu no volviste, y lo comprendo, fui un idiota y te perdí- Discord llego con Twilight a darle las noticias

-Hey Discord, hola- Dijo alegre Twilight con una lista

-Rarity me dijo que te comentara que, Celestia esta lista, ¿y bueno hay algo que pueda hacer?, quizás en la decoración puedo ser útil…-

-Oh Discord, se que estas emocionado, pero Celestia fue muy clara "Quiero que el me lleve al altar y me entregue", ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Twilight sonriente

-Ah si si, mientras emmmm…creo que ire con Fluttershy un rato- Discord se desvanecio y apareció con Fluttershy que estaba a cargo del coro de los pajaritos, como lo había hecho en la boda de Cadence

-Oh Discord, llegas a tiempo para escuchar a todos silbar…-Dijo Fluttershy

-Emmm, si, bueno Fluttershy, solo quería preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto?-

-Oh creo que todo el dia, y eres el más importante en la ceremonia, deberías estar feliz, Celestia te eligió para llevarla ante su novio-

-Si si, estoy feliz, bueno en realidad no no lo estoy…perdóname me tengo que ir- Discord de nuevo se esfumo, tenía demasiado que pensar antes de la ceremonia…

 **La hora llego, y todos en el palacio estaban emocionados, el novio, un unicornio de cabellera negra y pelaje blanco, bastante alto, bien parecido y guapo estaba esperando a la princesa en el altar, mientras afuera Celestia aun estaba con Discord fuera para la gran entrada**

-Bueno Tia…¿lista para tu infierno, digo tu felicidad jeje?- Dijo Discord bromeando

-Estoy más que preparada…y pues, vamos- Celestia entro con Discord a un lado de ella, todos observaban su belleza, y el, trataba de ocultar su tristeza con su enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, al final llego al altar y ella subio alegre a el, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo a el, a su futuro rey, Cadence estaba encargada de oficiar la ceremonia esta vez

-Te deseo lo mejor, Tia…- Discord paso a tomar su lugar al lado de todas sus amigas en la ceremonia

 **La ceremonia transcurrió perfectamente, todo había sido perfecto, y finalmente era el momento que todos habían estado esperando…**

-Los novios ya pueden besarse- Dijo Cadence dando fin a la ceremonia

 **El nuevo rey unió sus labios con los de Celestia, y en cuanto eso paso todos aplaudieron felices, menos un invitado, que no pudo retener sus lágrimas y salió con un chasquido de sus dedos pasando inadvertido, asi todos se fueron al jardín real a la enorme fiesta y banquete para celebrar, la música comenzó a tocar y entonces la feliz pareja paso al centro de la pista a bailar, todo iba tan bien hasta que, el reaparecio, en el escenario, haciendo que con su magia los músicos dejaran de tocar**

-¡Oh vamos Discord…deja de arruinar la fiesta- Grito Rainbow Dash a lo lejos

-Bueno, publico de Canterlot, hoy es un dia especial para Celestia asi que…quiero dedicarle una canción hoy en su dia especial- Dicho eso hizo que apareciera un piano y comenzó a tocar una canción bastante triste- Celestia…esto es, para ti-

La misma cama, pero se siente un poco más grande ahora  
Nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suenan igual Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti todo lo que hace es que simplemente me humillen

 _Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho tu nombre_

 _Todo suena como ooooooooh  
Mmm … demasiado joven demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de  
Que no te he comprado flores  
y he sostenido tu mano  
no te di todas mis horas  
Cuando tuve la oportunidad  
note lleve a cada fiesta  
Porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar  
Ahora mi bebé está bailando  
Pero ella está bailando con otro hombre_

 _Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis caminos egoístas  
Causó una buena mujer, fuerte como tú para salir de mi vida  
Ahora ya nunca, nunca llegan a limpiar el desastre que hice ooh  
Y eso me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos_

 _Todo suena como ooooooooh  
Mmm demasiado joven demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de  
Que no te he comprado flores  
no he sostenido tu mano  
no te di todas mis horas  
Cuando tuve la oportunidad  
no te lleve a cada fiesta  
porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar  
Ahora mi bebé está bailando  
Pero ella está bailando con otro hombre_

 _Aunque duela  
Yo seré el primero en decir que  
Me equivoqué  
Oh, yo sé que voy probablemente demasiado tarde  
Para tratar de pedir disculpas por mis errores  
Pero yo sólo quiero que sepas  
que espero que te compra flores  
Espero que te tome de la mano  
que te dé todas sus horas  
cuando tenga la oportunidad  
te lleve a cada fiesta  
Porque recuerdo lo mucho que amas a bailar  
¿Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho  
Cuando yo era tu hombre  
¿Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho  
Cuando yo era tu hombre ..._

 **Todo mundo aplaudió entusiasmado por la emotiva canción, pero Discord en vez de recibir los aplausos, salió del escenario…fue cuando Celestia decidió seguirlo apresurada. Lo busco por un buen rato hasta que lo encontró en el servicio de bebidas de la fiesta, totalmente solo, y llorando fuertemente…**

-Mi Celestia, ahora puedes ser feliz-

-Discord…-

-¿Eh, Tia?, de…deberías estar tu sabes, bailando, riendo, déjame solo- Discord trato de ocultar su rostro, no podía ser, el tan entusiasta y divertido Dios del Caos, llorando abatido por una yegua

-No, he venido para decirte, que eso fue hermoso, no sabía que, aun estabas enamorado de mi- Celestia se acercó a el y cuidando que nadie los observara, lo tomo del rostro y le dio un emotivo beso en los labios, el sorprendido le correspondió entre lágrimas, sus labios le sabían muy dulces, todo lo que no había sido expresado en su noviazgo, fue expresado en ese corto beso

-Tia, ¿Por qué?, tu ya tienes dueño…-

-Lo se, pero, confieso que sigo teniendo un poco de amor por ti, pero ya está hecho, ya tengo alguien en mi vida, ya no puedo estar contigo, ya…ya olvida el pasado, para que puedas tener un futuro, busca a otra pony y…se feliz, tuvimos lo nuestro pero no funciono, es tu turno de ser feliz-

-Está bien, Celestia…te amo-Dijo Discord aun llorando

-Lo sé, pero, anda, vuela, se libre y haz tu futuro, siempre estarás conmigo, en mi corazón, y estare contigo, te apoyare en todo, pero te toca ser feliz con alguien mas…ahora ven ,ya es hora de partir el pastel, puse tus ingredientes favoritos en el, no creas que me olvide de ti-

-Oh…!GENIAL!- Discord le dio un ultimo abrazo a su amada, ambos salieron y disfrutaron de la fiesta, ahora ella era feliz, con otro, pero era feliz

-Y tu felicidad, es la mia, te deseo lo mejor, Tia…-

 **FIN**


End file.
